The Lion King (Complete Score)
Elton John Tim Rice |music = Elton John Lebo M |score = Hans Zimmer |length = 75:42 }} The Lion King (Complete Score) is an unofficially released album of Hans Zimmer's score of The Lion King. Information The score was apparently released for one day, but it was decided for distribution to be canceled due to financial issues. This is the near-complete score for the film. The CD features the complete score in 21 tracks, including alternate versions. The album also features special never-before-seen album artwork. However, other track listings have surfaced as well, which condense the material down into fewer tracks, or omit the movie's songs. As these are bootleg copies, the quality of the tracks greatly vary from track-to-track. Almost all of the material released on this score was later released, though in some cases remixed, as part of The Legacy Collection: The Lion King. Track Listing #1 #Circle Of Life (3'59) #Life Isn't Fair, Is It? (0'58) #The Once and Future King (3'23) #Plotting (4'24) #The Elephant Graveyard (5'15) #Kings of the Past (2'32) #Hyenas (2'29) #Stampede (3'40) #...To Die For (1'19) #What Have You Done ? / Run Away (3'48) #Alternate 1 (3'44) #A New Era / Bowling for Buzzards (1'52) #On Our Side / Simba Awakens (0'38) #Under the Stars / Simba Alive (3'15) #Hunting / Pinned Again / Reunion (4'45) #Alternate 2 (2'57) #An Argument / You're Mufasa's Boy / Remember (8'39) #This Is My Home (2'44) #The Return / Battle of Pride Rock / Cleansing Rain / The Ascension / End Credits (12'44) #Alternate 3 (2'55) #Alternate 4 (3'45) Track Listing #2 #All That the Light Touches (3'03) #Plotting (4'02) #The Elephant Graveyard (4'55) #Kings of the Past (2'16) #Hyenas (2'29) #Wait for the Signal (0'59) #...To Die For (3'32) #Run Away (3'34) #A New Era (1'42) #Timon and Pumbaa (0'32) #Scar, We're Hungry (1'12) #Under the Stars (2'59) #Reunion (4'22) #Remember (7'53) #This is my Home (2'30) #The Return (6'52) #King of Pride Rock (4'58) Recording Information Hans Zimmer wrote the majority of the music, although he did not conduct the orchestra. Instead, the orchestra was conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith. The majority of the film's songs were written and recorded before the rest of the score. Certain songs went through several versions before the final version that appeared in the film: for instance, Tim Rice has been quoted as saying that there were 15 iterations of Can You Feel the Love Tonight (the first being the one Elton John performed and the fifteenth being the final piece). For the African chanting and choral recordings, Lebo M traveled to South Africa. The orchestra would record without the majority of the percussion, which would be recorded separately and then layered over each cue. Certain cues were changed before being placed in the film; one noticeable example is the start of "Stampede", which omits the opening toms and gong performance. Cue List *1m1 "Circle of Life" *1m2 "Scar's Dinner" *1m3/2m3 "What Am I Going To Do/Sunrise At Pride Rock" *2m4 "Hyenas In The Pridelands" *3m5 "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" *3m6 "Elephant Graveyard" *3m7 "Father's Footsteps" *4m9A "Be Prepared" *4m9B "The Signal" *5m10 "Stampede" *5m11 "Mufasa's Dead" *5m12A "As Good As Dead PT1" *5m12B "As Good As Dead PT2" *6m13 "Hakuna Matata" *6m14 "Scar - Zazu What" *6m15A "Under The Stars" *6m15B "Rafiki" *7m17 "Nala Attacks" *7m18 "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" *8m19 "Nala - Simba - Mufasa Ghost" *9m20 "Homeward Bound" *9m21 "Hawaiian War Chant" *9m22 "Simba and Nala Move In/Finale" Category:Albums